Pointless Fights
by ImmaGleek1997
Summary: Klaine fic :  Kurt and Blaine are in the middle of an argument. Kurt is attacked. A LOT of fluffiness. You've been warned. Rated for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt;**

I sighed as I checked my phone for messages. Two picture messages from Mercedes, asking which dress I liked best for her cousin's wedding. A text from Rachel, telling me how she'd found the _perfect _new song for her for Glee club. Some lame joke from Sam. And a text from Brittany – **What's the difference between a moose and a deer? I'm really confused. Britt x **Nothing from Blaine. I swallowed. Guess he was still pissed at me.

No, I wasn't going to get upset about this. I hadn't done anything wrong. It was just him overreacting. I mean... he didn't really overreact much. But he was definitely overreacting this time. I wasn't taking the blame for him being a total drama queen. I shivered. Damn, it was cold. But my car was out of gas and Finn wouldn't let me touch his baby. Dad and Carole were out of town on a romantic weekend (something I suggested to Dad, obviously – romance wasn't his forte) so I couldn't use either of their cars either. I'd been sent to the store by Finn, Sam and Mike. They were having a 'guy night' and were waiting for Puck to arrive. They'd run out of soda, and none of them wanted to leave the house to go to the store. I didn't want to either but Sam gave me a look...I always was a sucker for puppy-dog eyes.

An icy cold drop of water hit the top of my head suddenly and I cussed under my breath. It was starting to rain, and my jacket didn't have a hood. No way was I getting wet, not in this outfit. There was a short-cut back to my house from here. I bit my lip thoughtfully. I didn't like it very much. It involved a lot of dark alleyways and quiet back streets and I didn't feel safe. But if I didn't take it, I'd get soaking wet. And it was cold. I'd end up sick. Sighing, I turned and started down the short cut.

I stopped halfway down an alley when I heard footsteps, behind me. _Oh crap, _I thought. _Just keep walking, Kurt, keep walking and pretend you don't know that they're there and they'll leave you alone. _That seemed like a pretty good idea to me. Just keep walking. Then I heard them speak. "Hey, Lady, I need to talk to you."

True, Coach Sylvester had called me Lady while I was on the Cheerios, but she'd stopped when I asked her. The only other people who called me that were Karofsky and his friends. I swallowed. "I _said _I need to talk to you, Homo." Karofsky was right behind me. I turned round, swallowing.

"Um... h-hey, David," I said. "H-How are you?"

"I'm fucking pissed off, that's how I am," He spat. "I told you not to tell anybody!"

"I didn't tell anybody," I shook my head. "Well. Not anybody apart from Blaine. I _told _you that."

"Well you lied," He grabbed my collar and pushed me up against the wall.

"I didn't," I whispered, tears burning my eyes.

"Well, somebody told," He brought his face very close up to mine.

"M-Maybe it was Santana. She knows, right?" I mumbled. "We all know that she loves to gossip..."

"Nah, it wasn't Santana. She and I have a deal. She doesn't tell my secret and I won't tell anyone what I know about her," He said. "I think it was you, Homo."

"It wasn't..." I swallowed.

"It was!" He yelled. Then he took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "D'you remember what I said I'd do if you told anybody?"

I froze. No. Oh, God, no. He wouldn't. He couldn't. I swallowed again. My mouth was suddenly really dry. He shook me, banging my head against the brick wall behind me. "Well do you?" He snarled. I nodded. "Well?"

"Y-You said you'd kill me," My voice was too low to even be a whisper. "B-But... you said you didn't mean it. That-that it was j-just a figure of speech." He chuckled then put his lips very close to my ear.

"I lied," He whispered.

I tried to fight back. But he was so much bigger and stronger than I was. He easily had the fight beaten out of me in seconds. So I did all I could do – took a beating and screamed. It was so quiet, so cut off round here that nobody heard me. _I'm going to die... _It dawned on me when my knees hit the ground and his foot hit my stomach knocking all the wind out of me. I collapsed onto all fours, coughing and spluttering. A foot on my back got me flat on the ground. My vision blurred and the whole world went fuzzy. I choked out a sob. This was it. I was going to die now. I was actually going to die. I didn't want to die...

"What the fuck man?" A voice that I knew but I couldn't quite put my finger on. A large, warm hand was on my cheek. "Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me, man? It's Puck..."

"Mm..." I managed. The hand left my face and Puck jumped to his feet.

"I swear to God Karofsky, if you don't get out of here in three fucking seconds, I am gonna fuck you up so bad..." He growled. Karofsky ran off pretty quickly and Puck dropped onto his knees beside me again. "Kurt... buddy... I'm um... not really sure what to do, so I'm gonna take you home, okay? Can you walk?"

"I...don't... don't think so," My voice was weak.

"Okay. That's okay... if I hurt you more, just tell me?" He picked me up cautiously in his arms and wrapped my jacket tighter around me. Somewhere between the alleyway and my front door, I went unconscious.

**A/N: I'm sorry if at any point I sounded un-American. Mostly because I am un-American. I'm British. If I am awful at American-ness, feel free to help me. Still, I try :D. -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine; **

I groaned as my phone rang loudly. Again. I checked the caller ID on my screen. Finn. That was weird. Finn never called me. I answered, guessing it must be Kurt borrowing Finn's phone and calling to apologize. "Hello?" I said, flatly.

"Um... Blaine, I think you need to come over here," Finn said. "It's Kurt."

"Kurt?" I sat up straight. "Is he okay?"

"No, not really he's kind of... unconscious," He told me.

"Unconscious? Oh my God, what happened?" I was already putting on my shoes and heading for the door.

"I'm not really sure," Finn said. "He went to the store to get soda and he was taking a while, but I just thought he'd gotten distracted by like... talking to somebody he knew or shoes or Vogue or... other Kurt-y things. But then Puck showed up and he was carrying Kurt and Kurt wasn't moving or anything. I thought he was dead. Puck said he was jumped by Karofsky..."

"Is he breathing?" I asked.

"Um..." He paused for a little while. "Kinda, but it sounds like it's a lot of effort for him..."

"Okay, I'll be right there," I pushed a hand through my hair. "Just... I dunno... um... like somebody hold his hand and just keep talking to him. And make sure he doesn't stop breathing or anything."

"Right. Okay," Finn said. "Be quick."

"I will. I've gotta go now, Finn. I'll be right there, I promise," I said, before I hung up.

I got into my car and just floored it. I was driving at least twice the limit, but I didn't care. I had to get to Finn and Kurt's house as soon as humanly possible. It took me a lot less time than it usually did. I got out of the car and slammed it shut, not even bothering to lock it. I ran to the front door and knocked before flinging it open.

"Blaine," Puck appeared in the hallway.

"Where is he?" I demanded to know.

"In bed, but Blaine..." Puck began again. I ignored him and ran down the stairs two at a time.

Kurt was lying in his bed, the covers tucked up under his chin. He was wet from the rain and pale from the cold. His face was cut up pretty bad and covered with blood. I swallowed. Finn was sitting beside the bed, one of Kurt's hands clasped between both of his own, talking total random garbage to him. "Oh my God," I whispered. Finn looked up at me and smile.

"Hey, Kurt, did you hear that? Blaine's here," Finn told him. "He came to make sure you're okay. I remember you mentioned you guys had a fight, but I called him and he came right away. Guess he's not as mad at you as you thought, huh?"

"Of course I'm not mad at him," I went to his other side and took his hand. I picked it up and kissed it before giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I love you. I love you so much." He didn't respond – he was still totally out cold. I swallowed and looked over to Finn.

"What kind of stuff have you being saying to him?" I asked.

"I dunno... just the kind of thing we normally talk about, I guess," He shrugged. "Glee club, mostly."

"Oh. Maybe... maybe we should talk about some of the things _he _loves to talk about," I suggested. "Like clothes and stuff."

"Oh yeah, yeah, right," Finn cleared his throat and thought for a moment. "Oh, I know. I actually really liked that sweater you had on yesterday. The uh... the blue one with the hood and the zip. You know it? It's like kind of a... light bluey kinda colour. Um...it's like the same colour as blue printer ink..."

"Cyan?" I filled in.

"Yes. Yes, that's the colour I'm thinking of, cyan," Finn nodded. "I remember now because you had to tell me that cyan is a colour and not a tropical fish. Yeah, so I really like that cyan sweater."

"Turquoise..." Kurt mumbled. Finn and I both smiled at each other. Then Finn wrinkled his nose.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Turquoise," Kurt repeated, his eyes fluttering open. "That sweater. It's not cyan, it's turquoise. I can't wear cyan, I'm too pale. It washes me out."

"Right. I'll remember that," Finn said. "C'mere." He pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kurt hugged him back. "What're you sorry for?"

"This is my fault," Finn swallowed. "If I'd gotten off my lazy ass and gone to buy that soda myself, none of this would've happened."

"Shut up," Kurt said. "I don't blame you."

"Neither do I, I blame me," I said. "If I hadn't have been mad at you, we could've been together tonight..."

"I don't blame you either," He squeezed my hand. He took Finn's hand too. "It's nobody's fault, alright guys? Finn, you can't blame yourself because I could've just as easily refused to go to the store for you. And Blaine..." He turned to look at me then sighed. "You can't blame yourself either. This argument was just as much my fault as yours, and I guess I just need you right now."

"I love you," I stroked his damp hair gently.

"I love you too," He sighed. "You know you're irritatingly impossible to stay mad at?"

We heard footsteps on the stairs and the other guys appeared in the room. Puck was the first one to hug Kurt. Then he put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and peered at his face. "Are you okay, man?"

"Well," Kurt said. "I'm obviously not my usual self and almost everywhere hurts, but I don't think anything is broken so... yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"Have you called his dad yet?" Mike asked Finn.

"No!" Kurt shook his head. "We can't tell my dad about this, guys."

"Why not?" Sam looked confused. "You need to tell somebody this happened, Kurt."

"I know, and I will, just... we can't tell my dad yet," He said. "He'll go all psycho on Karofsky and do something really stupid which he'll get into trouble for, and I can't let that happen. I'll tell... I dunno. Somebody."

"I don't think we should stress him out, guys," Puck said.

"I agree," Kurt nodded. "In fact, if it's all the same to you, I think I'd like a little while alone just to clean myself up and see what all the damage is all over."

"Sure. C'mon," I ushered the rest of the boys out of the basement and up the stairs to the living room. It wasn't until we were well out of earshot of Kurt that I let myself cry.

**A/N: Reviews would be awesome :D Again, apologies for any un-Americanism. I'm British. **


End file.
